We continue to develop mathematical models of human metabolism and have recently modeled childhood growth and the development and treatment of childhood obesity. We have also tested the utility of our models in application clinical weight loss data from a medically supervised weight loss program and we found that model simulations could provide important clinical information about adherence to the program. We have continued to develop our methods for using repeated data on body weight changes to quantify the time course of calorie intake during a variety of interventions, including obesity pharmacotherapy.